Bailando
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Algunos atributos |- ! Fecha de Nacimiento | 23/11/1963 |- ! colspan="2" | Otros atributos |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} "Bailando"' '''de ''Enrique Iglesias ft. Descemer Bueno y Gente de Zona aparece en Just Dance 2015 y en 舞力全开 2015. Apariencia de los Coaches J1 J1 '''es una mujer con el pelo largo, rizado y negro. Lleva un top naranja,falda roja con ropa interior y sandalias con tacones. También lleva un collar rojo y amarillo y unas pulsera amarillas en su mano izquierda. '''J2 J2 es un hombre con poco pelo. Lleva una camisa amarilla, un abrigo sin mangas de color marrón, pantalones con un cinturón negro, zapatos negros y una corbata marrón. También lleva un reloj en la mano izquierda. Fondo El fondo parece un paseo marítimo, cerca del mar al atardecer. Hay luces y árboles que lo rodean. Gold Moves Clásica Hay 4 Gold Moves en la rutina Clásica: All: Lleva los brazos hacia abajo mientras sacudes la parte inferior del cuerpo. Mashup Hay 5 Gold Moves en el Mashup: Gold Moves 1 y 4 : 'Gira hacia abajo y hacia arriba. (Sympathy For The Devil) '''Gold Moves 2 y 5 : '''Levántate y pon tus manos en el aire lentamente. (Sympathy For The Devil) '''Gold Move 3 : '''Salta y golpea hacia abajo con el puño derecho. (Just Dance (Sweat)) Mashup ''Bailando tiene un Mashup que puede ser desbloqueado por 20 monedas de Mojo. Su tema es '''"¡A por todas!" y contiene a coaches vestidos de rock. Dancers GM# '''indicates a Gold Move and its Gold Move appearance. *We R Who We R (JD4) *So What (JD4) *Part of Me (JD4) *Sympathy For The Devil (JD2) '''GM1 GM2 *We R Who We R (JD4) *Just Dance (Sweat) (JD2014) GM3 *Wake Me Up (JD2014) *Miss Understood (JD2014) *We R Who We R (JD4) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *So What (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Sympathy for the Devil (JD2) GM4 GM5 *Venus (JD3) *Just Dance (Sweat) (JD2014) *The Other Side (JD2014) *Miss Understood (JD2014) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *So What (JD4) Curiosidades * En el juego suena la versión española, y es cantada por Enrique Iglesias, Descemer Bueno y Gente de Zona. También existe una versión inglesa cantada por Enrique Iglesias,'' Sean Paul'','' Descemer Bueno y'' Gente de Zona. ''Y una portuguesa que la cantan ''Enrique Iglesias ''y Luan Santana''. * P1's dress was originally purple but was changed to red at the last minute because a video of it had the purple dress and it was a bit new. *This is the eighth Spanish song in the Just Dance series, after Mamasita, Boom, ''Jambo Mambo, ''I Like It, Aserejé (The Ketchup Song), María and'' Limbo.'' * During the beginning of the song, the lyrics for the second line of the song isn't written correctly. Instead of putting "Cuando tú me miras", they wrote "Cuando me miras". * The avatar for the female dancer looks nearly the same to the one from Dançando. "Dançando" and "Bailando" are basically the same word, "Dancing," in different languages (Brazilian Portuguese and Spanish, respectively). * This is the first Enrique Iglesias song in the series. * The female dancer resembles the female dancer in'' I Like It from Just Dance 4, the one from ''Where Have You Been and also the one from Dançando, both from Just Dance 2014. * The beginning and the end of the song are shortened. * P2 is dressed like P1 of Limbo. * The background is at the moment the least animated in Just Dance 2015. * Cerveza '' y ''Tequila aren't censored. ** Tequila tampoco se censuró en Speedy Gonzalez. * The background resembles Rio de Janeiro. * The Mashup slows every coach down. Some may appear at normal speed, such as Miss Understood, ''but are still slowed down. * When 'Bailando' is sung petals in various shades of pink and red are strewn from the left side of the screen. * Despite being sung, ''"Loca" ''and ''"Boca" are not highlighted during some parts of the song. * P2's choreography is performed by Kevin H-Aim. * Sometimes, a weird glitch happens: you already get 5 stars from the start even if you didn't get any points. * In the Mashup, the dancer of Wake Me Up isn't seen in black skin in his part of dance, although he was in the original choreography. Galería Vídeos References Site Navigation Categoría:Canciones